Dime que no es cierto
by RanmaSa0tome
Summary: Esta historia fue una pesadilla de mi onii-chan. Ranma esa enfermo de muerte, no puede hacer nada salvo hacerse una operacion que salvara su vida, pero un error morira One-shot; Pero... ¿como se sentira Akane en todo esto? ¿podra expresar sus sentimientos hacia el artista marcial?


El dia en que Ranma casi muere, un gran susto para todos

les contare como paso:

Mi nombre es Akane Tendo, la prometida de Ranma, según mi papa, pero yo no lo veía como mi prometido o algo parecido. Pues no era que Ranma casi muere literlamente, sino que parecía que se iba a morir, no es muy divertido jugar con la muerte pero bueno les cuento:

Estábamos limpeando el dojo, yo estaba limpiando lo que podía, el solo juzgando, pero no es la parte inquietante, la parte inquietante es que no sabíamos que le pasaría a Ranma, según el diagnóstico del Doctor Tofu, si Ranma no se operaba el hígado podría morir, no se como fue que se enfermo del hígado, pero me preocupaba mucho.

- Akane...

- Dime Ranma

- No se como decirtelo

- Solo dilo

- Entonces te lo digo sin rodeos, tienes sucio el trasero

- Ehhh? Pervertidooooooooo

- (a la próxima de verdad me quedo callado)

Esos momentos que siempre teníamos, una y otra vez, cualquiera diría que ya aburren, pero la verdad es que es nuestra forma de comunicarnos, la cual todos malentienden.

Como todos los años, nos íbamos a hacer nuestro chequeo donde el Doctor Tofu, claro que en eso todos íbamos hablando… pero Ranma estaba muy callado, tanto que ya me parecía extraño

- Que tienes Ranma? – le pregunte

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Estas muy callado

- Es que hace mucho que no me hago chequeos

- ¿Desde cuando?

- Creo que la ultima vez – se puso su mano en su labio para pensar - hace como 5 años

- E-e 5 años?!

- Aproximadamente

- Valla.. con razón estas nervioso

- No estoy nervioso!

- Si asi fuera no hubieras estado replicando a tu padre que te llevara a un "entrenamiento" la noche anterior – jiji si eso fue lo que respondi

- Callate…

- Uy ps… era solo una broma

- Sabes, aun con el chequeo no creo estar mal, soy un chico muy sano, casi nunca me enfermo… solo cuando…

- Solo cuando que?! – lo venia venir, el mensionaria mi comida

- Nada

- Seguro?

- Si seguro

De repente a Ranma le empieza a doler el estomago repentinamente, era muy extraño por que Kasumi había preparado una muy rica comida, o será que el quedo con hambre? No estoy segura, el se apoya en mi hombro

- Que te pasa Ranma?

- Nada… solo que casi pierdo el equilibro

- Como? No esperaba eso de ti, normalmente tu tienes un gran equilibrio, por que perderlo de la nada?

- Si lo supiera te lo diría, Akane

- Yo solo te trato de ayudar, por lo menos si es algo malo en Doctor Tofu te prodra revisar

- …

- Ranma?

- …

- No me digas que tienes miedo?

- ¡QUE YA TE DIJE QUE NO!

- Esta bien esta bien

- Llegamos al consultorio, la primera como siempre era Nabiki, después iba papa y luego Tio Genma, para ir después yo y luego Ranma.

Ranma estaba leyendo una revista la Shonen Sunday para ser exactos, era la de esta semana, asi que me dispuse a leerla con el, claro si el quería

- Puedo leerla contigo?

- Claro

- Nos pusimos a leer, tenia temas muy interesantes, ya sea nuevos mangas o cosas asi, pero me llamo la atención una pequeña pero llamativa imagen de… ¿P-chan?

- No es ese P-chan?

- Donde? – me pregunto

- Ahí – le apunte con el dedo donde me parecio ver a mi cerdito

- Pero que estará haciendo ahí? No lo veo hace mucho a mi pobre cerdito – crei oir a Ranma murmurar algo – dijiste algo Ranma?

- No nada

- Ranma!

- Te digo que no es nada

- Bien…

Ahí sale el Doctor Tofu llamando al siguiente, crei que era yo pero

- Ranma Saotome!

- Voy

- Pero no iba yo? Que raro…

Yo me entretenia leyendo la revista, solo que seguía estrañada de como P-chan pudo haber llegado, otra de mis dudas, como por que nunca le pude presentar a Ryouga mi cerdito, pero bien, de repente sale extrañado el Doctor Tofu

- Señor Saotome, Señor Tendo, vengan por favor

Hay Dios mio, en ese momente sentí un escalofrio, como que… siempre que le iba a pasar algo a Ranma yo sentía ese escalofrio, pasaron alrededor de media hora cuando Ranma y los demás salen, Tio Genma estaba bien preocupado, se veía como que un tren le había pasado encima, mi papa se veía con las lagrimas contenidas, y Ranma parecía no entender, era algo como solo el Doctor Tofu, mi papa y el tio Genma sabían

- Pasa algo Ranma? – le pregunte muy preocupada

- Lo mismo quisiera saber, el Doctor Tofu le dijo algo a mi papa y al tio Soun pero no se que es

- Seguro te lo diran despues

Llegamos al Dojo, mi papa y tio Genma seguian igual de como salimos del consultorio, solo que, nos a dijeron a mis hermanas y a mi que nos fueramos, que tenian algo muy importante que hablar con Ranma, ellas se fueron, Kasumi que se habia quedado en casa estaba labando la ropa, y Nabiki se habia ido a su cuarto a leer una revista de modas como siempre, como la curiosidad me estaba matando, me quede espiando un rato… solo queria estar segura de que nada malo estaba pasando.

- Hijo hay algo que tenemos que decirte – decia con autoridad Tio Genma

-Asi es Ranma, es algo que puede afectar tu vida de un modo u otro

- Diganme – creo que Ranma se sentia listo para lo peor

- El Doctor Tofu nos dijo…

- Que encontro algo grave

- En la revision de hoy – completaban la frase del otro, creo que era por que estaban nervisos

- Que cosa? – se preguntaba Ranma

- Al parecer tu higado…

- Tu higado no esta funcionando como deveria ser

- A que se refieren? – me bajo una gota de subor por la frente, ahora si me preocupe

- Es que en tu higado… - dijeron a duo

- Que hay en mi higado?

- Pues… al parecer… el Doctor Tofu encontro…

- Dentro de tu Higado

- Que que?! - ya me muero por saber

- Un…

- Un…

- Un que?! – enserio, Ranma ya se estaba desesperando

- Pues tienes…

- Tienes….

- Tengo Que?! – mi papa y tio genma empiezan a llorar

- Can…cer…

- …de…higado

Me quede de piedra, ¿cancer de higado? No puede ser… según el doctor tofu el cancer de higado es la cosa mas horrible que te puede llegar a pasar, no solo por que te enferma el higado que es el que limpia la sangre, sino por que cuando este ya no funciona como es debido, toda la comida que comes en PELIGROSA por que no hay quien limpie la sangre, se te empezaran a morir cada parte de tu cuerpo una por una… en eso, no media lo que hacia y solo me fui corriendo a mi habitacion… me encerre… no queria que nadie me hablara… en especial Ranma… a veces, solo queria estar sola.

Alguien estaba tocando a mi puerta… no respondi… seguia y seguia hasta que se dejo oir un "Akane" para que abriera, no iba a abrir la puerta sabiendo que era Ranma quien estaba detrás… crei mejor que tendriamos que hablar de esto hasta mañana.

Ya eran creo que aproximadamente las 2 de la mañana y yo seguia sin pegar ojo, estaba tan asombrada que parecia que yo era la verdadera enferma y no Ranma. Cuando por fin pude calmarme me seque las lagrimas… ¿lagrimas? Hace mucho que no lloraba con esa intensidad, desde que mi madre murio, eso me dejo traumada, no me gusta que nadie muera, y menos si es alguien muy cercano como lo es Ranma, el aunque sea un idiota, pervertido, un bueno para nada, un presumido, un desesperado, un egoista, y muchas cosas mas… tambien si el moria, me afectaria de una forma u otra, aunque ni yo sepa.

Alrededor de las 3 de la mañana, ya estaba calmada, y me relaje en mi cama, estaba dandole la espalada a mi ventana, pero, no sabia que alguien entraria por ahí, por un momento creo que era Happosai, asi que agarre mi katana que tenia justo al lado y me prepare por si acaso, pero no era el, era… P-chan

- P-chan! Que bueno que estas aquí! – y de nuevo volvi a llorar

- Cuik Cuik – como siempre, pero inclusive su tono se eschuchaba preocupado

Pase todo lo que quedaba de la noche con P-chan, contandole como me sentia y demas cosas, crei que era el unico que me ayudaria en momentos como ese, en una de tantas me quede dormida…

Al dia siguiente desperte normalmante, solo que… Ranma estaba ahí! Mirandome!

- Que haces aquí?! – le respondi

- Para cuando te despiertas lo primero que se dice es Buenos Dias, Akane

- Lo siento… Buenos Dias Ranma

- Buenos Dias Akane

- Ahora si, ¿¡Que haces aquí!?

- Es que te queria decir algo, pero te encontre dormida, estaba apunto de irme pero empezaste a despertar

- Y que querias decirme?

- Ya lo olvide! - pero creo que en verdad si sabia pero no me lo queria decir

- …

- No te quedes callado!

- Bueno, hoy no estare en la casa todo el dia

- Por que?

- Solo te iba a decir eso

- Y por que me interesa eso?

- Antipatica, bueno ya me voy…

- E-sta bien…

- Puedo ir contigo?

- No, es mejor asi

- Bien…

Ranma caminaba al consultorio del Doctor Tofu de nuevo, yo tenia los nervios de punta, le diría las palabras que ni loca quería oír, le diría que si no se operaba pronto, en cuanto tiempo moriría, Mas nerviosa no podia estar.

- Aqui estoy

- Bien Ranma ven, al parecer te dio cancer en el hígado ya que tienes el hígado de una persona de 50 o 60 años. Solo queda decirte que si te operas pronto, tu tiempo de vida seria d años, pero no como los haz vivido, seria sin hacer artes marciales e intentando comer cosas sin carbohidratos.

- No era exactamente lo que esperaba oír Doc

- Lo se, pero calmate que ya te transferi al hospital de Tokyo. Solo tienes que ir ahí y decir tu nombre y mostrar ese papel – le da un papel - y enseguida te llevaran a operacion

- Pero mi padre no tiene dinero, yo menos, y no puedo abusar de la amabilidad del Señor Tendo

- No te preocupes que ya page todo los gastos, por ser mi amigo

- Gracias Doc

Cuando Ranma volvio, ya esperaba lo peor, no dijo nada, solamente fue a hablar con mi papá, yo estaba espiando otra vez, en verdad me preocupaba mucho

- 2 o 3 años

- Ranma, pero no hay cura?

- Solo por operación, me mando al hospital de Tokyo

- Entonces ve con Dios, Ranma

No soportaba la tensión, así que sin querer salí corriendo de ahí y me fui a encerrar a mi habitación, no recuerdo cuales eran mis pensamientos pero, no podía dejar de llorar.

Se escucha un toc-toc en mi puerta

- Akane... habré la puerta, quieres

No pensaba responder, estaba muy ocupada sollozando

- Entonces entro yo - el entro

- Ranma...

- Se podría saber por que lloras Akane?

- No es nada

- Si no es nada entonces dime

- Es solo que...

- ... lloraba por ti Ranma - interrumpio el

- Sabes, si estás preguntando seria mejor que no interrumpieras (aunque tengas razón)

- Oh vamos Akane, no dirás que no era por mi, te oi cuando saliste corriendo

- Preferiria no hablar de ello

- Sabes, también quería preguntarte algo

- Que cosa?

- Irias conmigo a Tokyo?

- Etto...

- Para serte sincero, tengo miedo

- Tu miedo? Es la primera vez que te oigo decir eso, el Ranma que conozco siempre decía que no le tenia miedo a nada

- Pero el Ranma que conoces está muriendo

Me salieron mas lagrimas

- A-akane

Sin querer lo abraze

- Eres un tonto, crees que es fácil para mi todo esto? Me gustaría que una vez dejaras tu orgullo a un lado y te dieras cuenta que enrealidad me duele todo esto, que te vas a morir, es difícil para mi aceptar la muerte de otra persona, así que no juegues con eso que enrealidad me duele

- Crees que a mi no, no es fácil tampoco para mi aceptar esto, me despierto un día y me dicen que moriré e años, no es fácil, mas difícil es decírselo a alguien cercano, y mas difícil es decírtelo a ti

- Por que?

- Porque no es fácil decírselo a alguien cercano, y peor aun si se trata de...

- De...

- ...

- Ranma!

- De que estábamos hablando?

- No te hagas el tonto! Termina lo que ibas a decir!

- Como dice en los libros ''No es fácil decirle a la persona que amas que te vas''

- Y desde cuando tu lees un libro que no sean del colegio ni un manga?

- Capta la indirecta

- De que si pones atención a lo que dice en la clase cuando hacemos lecturas?

- Dejemoslo así, mañana nos vamos

- Bien

- Bien

No había entendido muy bien lo que acababa de pasar, de verdad no entendía nada, solo se que tendré que acompañar a Ranma a su operación en Tokyo, me sentia alegre por dentro, ya que Ranma, Ranma Saotome, me habia pedido que fuera con el, no se si estaba soñando o algo parecido, solo se que Ranma me invito, sentia que podia dorir mas tranquila, aunque mañana, ¿Ranma morira en el hospital o todo saldria bien?

Me quede dormida…

A la mañana siguiente, me desperte muy temprando, me estaba preparando para ir con Ranma a Tokyo, ya estaba preparada para lo que viniera en el día.

- Hasta pronto familia!

- Adios

Ya estábamos en la estación de trenes, teníamos la intención de hablar en el tren, para resolver todo, aclarar algunas dudas, pero sobre todo, para darle confianza de que todo estaria bien, y para sentirme mejor

- Hace un lindo día o no Akane?

- Si muy bonito

-...

- Sobre lo que dijiste ayer Ranma, me podrías explicar?

- Es que deverdad no entendiste?

- No

- La verdad es que cuando te conocí, tu sabias muy bien cuando se trataba de una indirecta

- Pero hay algunas que no entiendo, no me culparas por eso

- La verdad es que tengo sueño

- No dormiste bien ayer?

- No, no pude dormir pensando en que hoy mi vida se acaba o no se acaba, solo pensar en que estoy en manos de los doctores, que solo un error la maquina hará piiiiiiiiiiii...

- Callate cállate cállate! No me asustes mas de lo que estoy!

- Es que te preocupas por mi?

- No soy tan fría como para desearte la muerte

- Pues me haz dicho que me odias un montón de veces

- Pero no tanto como para desearte la muerte, ya te dije que no quiero ver morir mas gente

- Lo decías en serio?

- Si

- Valla, me sorprendes

- Por que?

- Porque desde que te conocí nunca creí que serias así de seria

- Que poca voluntad me tienes

- Lo siento entonces

- Por que piensas que soy asi? Me lo podrias decir

- Solo que cuando te conoci…

- No pongas como excusas el "cuando te conoci" que estamos hablando del ahora

- Pensemos… gritas, no me escuchas, me malentiendes, hasta me haz dicho que me odias mas de una vez (yo tambien lo digo, pero la verdad es todo lo contrario)

- Pero no soy asi Ranma, a veces dices cosas que me molestan, cosas que saber que me molestan y lo sigues haciendo, eso me enoja

- A veces lo hago solo por jugar

- Pero tus juegos solo tu los encuentras divertidos

- Creo que si, perdoname

- Ranma, sabes?...

- Llegamos a Tokyo, los pasajeros con destino a Tokyo por favor bajen por la puerta derecha - decía el una señora por los altavoces, siendo yo interrumpida

- Bien llegamos, vamos Akane - el me toma de la mano, y me sonrojo por eso

- Ranma... me tomaste de la mano

- Pues claro, hay mucha gente aquí, no quiero que te pierdas

- Valla, el es tan protector - murmuraba

Llegamos al centro, pero no teníamos idea de donde era el hospital, así que solo tomamos un taxi jejeje, cuando llegamos al hospital, todavia agarrados de la mano, yo me detube un momento, mientras el seguia avanzando

-Que sucede Akane?

- Estoy nerviosa

- Y eso por que?

- Por que si! No me gustaria verte morir, no a alguien mas… no a ti… - me salieron 2 lagrimas otra vez

- Akane… - el se acerco y me dijo todo esto en el oido – entiende que si no lo hago nada terminara y nada se resolvera, piensa que si todo sale bien podremos otra vez tener la vida que teniamos antes, todo volvera a la normalidad, asi que dejame… todo saldra bien, te lo prometo - escuchar esas palabras me relajaron

- Bien, Ranma

Entramos juntos al hospital, el fue a la recepcion… menos mal el recepcionista era hombre… porque si era mujer… pero de que hablo? Me desvie del tema… bueno continuo

- Bueno Akane, aquí voy

- Suerte

Le di un beso en la mejilla (cachete)

- Haz estado muy melosa

- Ya te dije que es por suerte

- Esta bien, Esta bien

Y Ranma entro en operación, estaba a punto de entrar al cuarto cuando el Doctor Tofu entra corriendo al hospital, que sorpresa me dio

- No metan a Ranma en operación!

- Por que señor? - pregunto el doctor

- Soy el doctor Tofu, y les digo que no lo metan a operación por que este niño no tiene nada, al parecer confundir su expediente con el de una ancianita je je je je

- Lo sospechaba ya que un niño no puede tener cáncer de hígado. Bueno se cancela la operacion

Estaba impresionada por lo que había pasado recién, parecía increíble. Ranma al escuchar eso se levanto de la camilla y se veía bien rarito sin la trenza y solo con el pelo suelto y tambien sin sus ropas chinas jeje estaba con esos trajes de hospital, pero el venia y me abrazo...

- Ranma...

- Te dije que todo estaría bien

- Odio cuando tienes razon,

- Pues ahora te explicare la indirecta

- Explicala entonces

- Mejor te lo demuestro - el me dio un beso, dulce e inocente, en los labios

Fueron 10 segundos, luego me solto

- Ranma...

- Que te amo tonta, por eso no podía dejar de estar preocupado

El dijo eso? Me habia dicho que me ama! Me senti tan pero tan genial, creo que me sonroje en ese momento, el habia dicho que me ama, y me lo demostro! Con un beso…

- Ranma…Y-yo ta-mbién, por eso me preo-cupaba tu muerte - sin querer empeze a llorar otra vez, y lo abraze

- Tonto, no me vuelvas a preocupar asi

- Esta bien, Akane

* * *

Sigo llorandoooo! Que tal? Esta fue la pesadilla que tubo mi onii-chan que decidi pasarlo a fanfict, con unos ajustes y demas jejeje. Ademas, originalmente según la pesadilla "el" moria y "ella" quedaba debastada, pero como los protagonistas eran el y su novia me parecio mejor que todo fuera una pequeña equivocacion jeje, asi que… como eran ellos los protagonistas… decidi adaptarla jeje, espero les guste

Cathy-chan


End file.
